Got a secret
by McSara
Summary: My first attempt at a Supergirl fanfiction! Alex has a big secret to tell, how will Kara react? Read to find out ;-) Don't like, don't read :-)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :) this is my first fanfiction in English and it's not my mother tongue. Also, I haven't written in years, so if you have any critic feel free to leave it in the comment section :) also sorry for typos, my tablet likes to change words from one language into another even though my keyboard is English and my story is also un-betaed (not sure if I wrote it correct :D ) so sorry for that. But enough talking, let's go on to the story :)

Disclaimer: I dont own Supergirl or any of its characters. I wish I would, but I don't, soooooo...

Enjoy reading :)

It was a day like every day. Alex and Kara sat together on the couch in Kara's apartment after an exhausting day and watched Homeland. It was a day like every day, but yet it was so different.

The whole time, Alex was peeking over to Kara, she fiddled with her t-shirt nervously. Again, her gaze wandered to Kara and a knot started to form in her stomach.

„What's wrong with you?" Kara looked to Alex with annoyance in her voice. „No, nothing everything's fine" Alex stammered before she shifted her gaze on the TV again. Sighing, Kara did the same and asked herself again what was going on with Alex. Sie knew she wouldn't get anything out of her stubborn sister, she had to wait until Alex would open up to her. But in Kara's opinion, Alex could really hurry with that. Again, she felt Alex's gaze on her. She sighed again and turned to Alex and her face turned into a mix of annoyance, but also curiosity and worry.

Alex turned slightly, so she could see Kara better and cleared her throat. Wenn she saw Kara's asking gaze, her hands began to shake and the uneasy feeling in her stomach worsened. „You know.." She had to swallow hard to continue talking. „I have something to say to you."

„Yeah I already noticed." Kara joked, but that quickly changed when she saw Alex's tormented face. Worry started to spread throughout Kara's body, a feeling she detested. „Alex you're frightening me. What's wrong, are you sick? Aren't you good?" Shocked about the frightened tone in her little sister's voice. „No I'm not ill, I'm fine, I'm really fine actually… It's nothing bad, well I hope so anyways…" She silenced and lowered her head. Kara, who hadn't ever seen he probably sister like that, put her hand on Alex's knee carefully. Usually, it was the other way round, so that Alex would care for Kara. Kara hoped she could calm Alex the same way, Alex could do it for her.

„You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Carefully, Kara took Alex's chin in her hand and slightly lifted it, so she could see into her sister's eyes. Alex nodded slightly, took a deep breath and then said: „I'm…I'm seeing someone."

Kara waited shortly before she realised there wouldn't be anything more. „And?"

„Not…not as a friend… But… more." Kara lifted one eyebrow. „You wanna tell me, you fell in love??" Alex nodded hesitantly and milliseconds later her kryptonian sister was around her neck. „Oh Alex I'm so happy for you After your break up with Maggie I was really worried about you because you were always so absent. Do I know her? Is she working for the DEO? How did you get to know each other? And…."

„Kara!" When her sister looked at her with big blue eyes, she decided to tell her secret. „It's … It's not a woman… It's …a man." (A/N: I don't have anything against gay couples, but this scene just kept replaying in my head over and over again, so I had to write it down). Now Kara was completely confused. „But… you just outed yourself a year ago, I don't understand, why this sudden change of sense?"

„Yeah I know…" „You said you're not attracted to any men, because you liked women. What has changed?" The TV was long forgotten, only the two sisters mattered now.

„You're right. But I think the reason for… me never being attracted to any men, was that I was attracted to a certain man…" She fiddled with her T-Shirt again, too nervous to look into her sister's eyes during the conversation.

„And… that with Maggie? Was it all just facade?Weren't you happily in love?" Kara asked sadly, during that time she had really thought Alex was happy, had she gotten satisfied too fast? Suddenly she felt miserable and all she wanted was to be hugged from her big sister, but she knew Alex need her for this once and she would gladly do everything to be supportive for Alex.

„No… The thing with Maggie was real, I really loved her. But… I guess it shouldn't have been. I didn't understand why for a long time…"

„And now you do? Is this mysterious man the answer?"

„Kind of…" Alex sighed. „Everything is so complicated."

Kara hugged her big sister. „Trust your feelings. They'll know what's right for you. And if this is a man right now, it's simply a man." She gave her an encouraging smile.

„I love you so much Kara, you know that right?"

„I love you too, no matter what happens, you can always count me in. I'll never leave you alone"

‚I really hope so…' Alex thought.

„How long has this been going on with you two?" Kara asked curiously.

,A few weeks…" „A few weeks?! A few weeks and you're saying nothing?" Kara pouted. „I wanted to test first if we could get along and if we really match." Alex smiled slightly. Kara grinned. „And? Do you match?" Alex smoothed back a strand of her short hair behind her ears shyly. Kara grinned even more, she wasn't used to such a behaviour of Alex.

„Does Eliza know yet?" „No we haven't told anybody else, you're the first." Kara beamed and hugged her big sister once more.

„So..Alex… Who is it?? Do I know him?" Karas eyes shone. Alex laughed quietly, but got quiet really fast again. „Yeah you know him… But you don't like him…"

Alex could see the effort in Karas face so her little sister could grasp onto some memories. „There…are quite many." Kara said eventually,

„I know, but you especially don't like him."

Kara dug deep in her mind. Who could it be?

„He helped us freeing the world from Myriad."

„Kara thought about that time when she, Alex, Eliza, Cat and… With eyes wide open she stared at Alex. „You mean… you don't mean him do you? Please tell me it's not him"

„It's Maxwell Lord."

Slowly Kara let go of Alex and looked at her, clearly horrified. „You can't be serious. You're kidding right?" Alex shook her head. „I'm completely serious."

„Did he poison you or something like that?! It can occur….!" She stopped when she saw Alex shaking her head again. „I know you probably won't believe it, but he changed. He…"

„Alex he tried to kill me! He created Bizarro and red Kryptonite to hurt me! How can you fall in love with someone who did such a thing?!"

Alex lowered her head. „I know he did a lot of evil…" She whispered. „But that's the past. He helped us saving the world from Myriad, doesn't that count?"

„One good action doesn't compensate for 1000 bad ones Alex, you know that exactly. You're not so naive usually, what's wrong, I don't know you like this!" Frustrated, she threw her arms in the air.

„Kara you could at least give him a chance to show you he changed! He…"

„He tried to KILL me! He doesn't deserve a second chance!"

Tears started to formally in Alex's eyes and she stood from the couch. „All those years ago, when I was in college I got a second chance, too. If that didn't happen, we wouldn't stand here. Everyone deserves a second chance. I can't believe you won't let that happen." She took her bag and went to the door.

„Then go! Go to Max, but when something happens, don't say I didn't try to warn you!" Kara regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, but she couldn't take them back now anymore.

Alex bit her lips, nodded and headed out of the building. She got into her black car and drove away. During that, she wiped unmanageable tears away angrily, we that ran down her cheeks. She had wished so hard that Kara could accept Max and her, despite their difficult past. She couldn't live without Kara, but she didn't wanna live without Max either. God, how should she choose just one of them? How was she supposed to do that? What should she do?

Hope you liked it :)

Oh and short explanation why I mentioned Maggie: I wanted this story to be set in season 2 so it's more modern because I might continue this one shot and include some season 2 plots :) and it would have felt wrong to just left Maggie out like she never existed, so I wanted to at least mention her :)

If you don't like it, please just ignore it, I've already received enough hate and insults because I favor Malex, so that would be nice :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Im back after an eternity! Sorry it took so long, school is taking over my life, ugh. But here I am, with a new chapter!

Hope, you enjoy!! Sorry for mistakes, English is still mot my mother tongue

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any characters. Only the plot is mine

~•~•~•~

Alex drove right to Max's, managing to keep her tears at bay. However when she knocked on Max's door and he opened, her lip already trembled again. Max, shocked by her appearance, tugged on her arm, to get her inside and onto his couch in the large living room.

"Alex what is wrong? I thought it was sister's night today." He asked his girlfriend, worrying about her.

She looked up at him and sighed. „Yes, I was at Kara's but You know she can read me like a book and I…" „You told her" he finished her sentence, standing up and running a hand through his hair nervously.

„I take it, she didn't take it well then?" Alex just shook her head, answering his question without words. He sat down again, taking her hands into his. „Okay, listen, she'll probably hate me, but I won't leave you. Maybe you want but I certainly won't." He looked at her lovingly, knowing how much Kara's opinion meant to Alex.

But Alex just looked at him with wide eyes. „Hell, no I won't Max. Not ever" He smiled slightly.

,Okay, so what are we going to do now?" „I don't know, but I just know, that I can't do this without Kara. She helped me through a lot during my coming out and I just don't want to be without her. I mean, I have you and I'm grateful for that, I really am, but I need my sister Max." She told him desperately.

„I know Alex, I wouldn't ever request to leave her, I know how much she means to you. You just have to give her time, to cool off." At that statement, Alex chuckled.

„Kara HATES time" she said ad giggled. Max smiled as well.

„Well, that type of relationship, you and Kara have, is unique. You'll get over this, I know that. You just need to talk and she just needs to discover how charming I am" he smiled mischieviously. Alex snorted.

„Well, she has every right to hate you. You did try to kill her" she noted.

„Ouch, that hurt Agent Danvers." He said and she rolled her eyes at him.

„But I know, that's the past and you finally realised that not every alien wants humanity to be dead. So that's a positive aspect" she said and cupped his cheeks in her palms before kissing him softly.

He smiled and hugged her. „So, do you want to spend the night here or do you want to go to Kara?" Alex sighed. „I don't know, but it's pretty late. I think I'll stay." Max nodded and led her up the stairs to his bedroom.

He gave her clothes to change and got to bed. Following him, she copied his actions and snuggled herself into his arms. He caressed her back softly, while she layed her head on his chest. „But what's, when she won't accept me?" He asked quietly. Alex sighed. „I don't know, I don't really want to think about that. „ she sighed again.

„You know, I'll write a poem." She sat up and looked at him , confused. „What?" She asked, half amused, half annoyed.

„Yes and it will be called: ‚The Sigher'." Her eyebrows rose at that. „I don't sigh that often." He laughed „Oh yes, you do" he pulled her back into the embrace and planted a kiss on her head, laughing about her pout.

„Oh my god, are you pouting?"

„I'm not!" she slapped him with a pillow, then snuggled herself against him, while he still laughed.

„You're cute when you're pouting and not wanting to admit it."

„You're an idiot"

„I love you too. Good night, Alex, sleep well."

„Good Night Max"

~•~•~•~

In the morning when it was still early, Alex was woken by her phone. She picked it up and saw that Hank was calling her . „Hello?" She still sounded sleepy. „Alex, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need you at the DEO. A group of aliens has been attacking National City"

„I'm on my way" she said and ended the phone call.

She carefully stood up from the bed and began dressing, trying to not wake Max. she took her phone and opened the door.

„Where are you going?" Max asked sleepily.

She made a face, returned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

„DEO needs me. I'll be back soon" she whispered.

„Okay, be careful. I love you" Max said, slowly regaining full consciousness.

She nodded and left.

~•~•~•~

So, what do you think? Let me know in the review section!


End file.
